


Me dediqué a perderte

by SweetFool



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFool/pseuds/SweetFool
Summary: Sometimes working hard is not worth it if you don't have anyone to go back to. Sometimes the need for stability is not enough to keep someone by your side. To keep the balance, there should be sacrifices but if that person just keeps to themselves and forgets that your goal includes them...then....none of those sacrifices are worth it.A 2yeon AU where Nayeon leaves Jeongyeon because work became her priority instead of their relationship.





	Me dediqué a perderte

**Author's Note:**

> Italics are flashback and plain text is the present. I didn't really knew how to exactly write this, but I tired.

_Me dediqué a perderte_

Clumsily she looked for her keys, patting down her jeans. When she finally found them, they instantly fell from her hands. She just laughed and though how clumsy she was or how much she had drank that night.

“Nayeon, I’m home!” she exclaimed with as she opened the door. She stepped into a dark living room.

\-----------------------------

_“ Nabong, I’m home!” she said happily as she entered a livid living room. Nayeon ran towards her and jumped her. She happily held her in her arms._

_ “Welcome back love!” Nayeon smiled from ear to ear. “you came in just in time for dinner!” she told Jeongyeon and she helped her settle her things down._

_ “You cooked?” jeongyeon raised her eyebrow. “well, not really. I had Jihyo help me out this time”_

_\------------------------------_

She patted the walls trying to find the light switch.

  
“Fuck…where is it?” she cursed under her breath. When she finally turned on the light, there was emptiness, but only in the living room but also in her heart. She missed those warm welcomes from her. She moved around the living room before tripping on her own shoes and falling. She groaned before bursting out laughing. Her fall hurt but that was just for a moment. What she really felt has been hurting for a while. Three months to be exact.

She just laughed before getting up and settle on her couch. Everything seemed without live. Even if the temperature was on heat, she felt cold. She grabbed a bottle not far away from her and took a big gulp. The burning sensation of the alcohol makes her cough a bit a s she still getting used to the taste, but that didn’t stop her from taking another gulp._  
_

_\------------------------------_

_“Let’s watch a movie!” Nayeon sat down besides Jeongyeon on the couch, linking her arm with the other. Immediately, Jeongyeon unhooked her arm looking a little annoyed. She put her work papers that were spread out on the coffee table in order._

_“I have to sleep soon. I have a big meeting tomorrow” _

_ Nayeon looked down, pursing her lips. She knew how important this job was for Jeongyeon and how hard she was working for the new promotion, but she also wanted to spend time with her. For both of them to spend time together. Seeing how hurt Nayeon looked made Jeongyeon kiss her forehead before hugging her._

_ “I’m sorry, love. I’m… I’m just really trying to focus on this. Then when I become the next vice president, you can have me all the time you have, okay?” she ran her fingers through her long hair. _

_ “we can go on trips with the money I’m going to earn. A vacation, maybe?” _

_ And that made Nayeon happy, that maybe they will spend more time together and they can finally be like they used to._

_\----------------------------_

She was crying. The tears rolled down her cheeks again for the nth time that month. She regretted everything. Every decision that took her where she is now. Looking back now, she knew that her job was keeping her away from her. That all those dreams she set out for herself were harder that she thought. But Nayeon always gave her the strength she needed when she was down. She gave her the strength to keep on so Nayeon would have a life of luxury she deserved. A life of comfort and without worries. So that one day when they would be married, they didn’t have to worry about anything and just enjoy themselves. But she slowly close herself to Nayeon.

But that wasn’t enough. It was never enough. She realizes that now.

After a few hours of drinking more, she tried to walk over to her bedroom. That room was filled with memories and it pain her to go in there, she had been sleeping on the couch lately, but tonight was different. Today was a special day for her, her birthday. That why she had been drinking before. Another excuse to drink her guilt down.

She flopped down on her bed. Her scent was still imprinted to her sheet and that made her miss Nayeon more.

\---------------------------

_“ Nabong…Love….Nayeon…hey…” Jeongyeon had just come home from her work after working overtime. But she was happy. She had finally become the vice president of the company that day and she couldn’t wait to tell the love of her life the great news. Even though she hurried with her paper worked, she still couldn’t make in time for dinner. As soon as she entered her living room she noticed the nice set up and decoration on the dinning table. ‘Cheayoung must have told her’ she thought._

_ All those preparations were gone to waste that night. And now she was sitting beside a sleeping Nayeon on their bed. She looked at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. In the dim of the light, she kissed her head and that made Nayeon woke up._

_ “I’m sorry…. I promise that I will make it up to you. I just want to tell you that I mad-“ but Jeongyeon was interrupted by Nayeon._

_ “ I know, you are the new vice president…” She said as she rolled to her side with an angry expression on her face. Jeongyeon was confused, she thought that maybe this would please Nayeon. That she would be happy to hear he achievements, but that wasn’t the case. Not anymore anyways, not after waiting for hours without a phone call from Jeongyeon. A call from her girlfriend would have helped Nayeon._

_\---------------------------_

Her eyes became heavy each passing minute, but she was afraid that once she would close her eyes; the memories of Nayeon would vanish. She wanted to hold on to those memories. She held those memories dearly to her like the pillow that once was Nayeon’s. she hugged that pillow as her tears dried in her cheeks. Why couldn’t she see the reality? That soon after that night everything scape from her hands. That Nayeon was slipping away from her slowly. That Nayeon gaze change after that night. Why she couldn’t go back to those time when she would back hug her and felt her warmth? Why the taste of her lips had change and her smile wasn’t so cheery?

That before going to be she wouldn’t reply a _good night_ back to her. One thing was certain for her though, that this was all her fault. That she drove Nayeon away. Slowly and without realizing it, she had done just that. Drove Nayeon away.

\---------------------------

_“I’m leaving you Jeongyeon. I can’t take this anymore…” Nayeon was crying her heartout. She had enough of the situation. From missed dinners to broken promises. She couldn’t do it. She need Jeongyeon, not her money._

_“Nayeon, I’m sorry… I promise things will change.” Jeongyeon tried to stop her from leaving. She felt her whole world crashing down. She felt the knot in her throat suffocating her little by little. _

_“Please don’t leave me. I swear things will chan-“ _

_She didn’t finish her sentence as a sting hit her hard on the cheek and with that she loosen the grip on Nayeon’s wrist_

_“Don’t promise me anything you can’t do”_

_She wanted to stop her. She wanted to hold her close and never let her go, but she couldn’t_

_\---------------------------_

Sleepiness slowly overtook her even though she fought for her eyes to be open, she slowly closed her eyes. She knew she fucked up. That Nayeon won’t come back no matter how hard she tried, no matter how much she called out for her. She drove her away and there was nothing she could do about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second attempt at writing 2yeon. I truly love my parents and their dynamics. The tittle is a mexican song which every time i listen to breaks my hear into little pieces. I originally wanted to write it in Spanish but everything came to me in English lol!!


End file.
